


На четвертой стене

by Lim_sorgo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/pseuds/Lim_sorgo
Summary: Флок влюбился в Эрена, и Эрен решил ответить ему взаимностью
Relationships: Эрен/Флок
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	На четвертой стене

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, написано задолго до того, как Флок начал сильно свиноебить, тогда я представила его другим, сорян

Четвертая стена — еще более дрянное место, чем Мария, Роза и Шина. И дело не только в том, что здесь погибали люди. Важно, по какой причине они погибали.

Соленый морской воздух пахнет слезами, потом и кровью замученных людей. Пахнет врагами, которые обязательно вернутся, чтобы убить здесь всех. Их кораблями и их оружием — металлом и гарью. Есть только один способ спасти здесь всех. Только один.

Флок смотрит на океан, облокотившись на перила и выгнувшись. Зачем он так выгибается? Услышав шаги Эрена, он медленно оборачивается и смотрит вполоборота. Слегка улыбается. Игриво переводит взгляд. Он ведет себя как та девушка, которая хотела понравиться Крюгеру. И как его первый парень.

— Где твой напарник?

Флок наклоняет голову набок, продолжая улыбаться:

— Время обхода. Я думаю отпустить его поспать, ребенок совсем не выдерживает наш режим.

— Он солдат, — замечает Эрен. — И уже не ребенок.

— Пятнадцать лет! — говорит Флок таким тоном, как будто вовсе не возражает. — А ты чего не спишь? Сейчас же дежурство Армина.

Не могу спать, вообще не могу спать. Что тут ответишь на самом деле — и Эрен молчит.

Флок убирает локти с перил и подходит ближе. В глазах у него настороженное ожидание, робкая надежда. Это началось недавно, месяца два назад, и Эрен сразу заметил. Узнал эти взгляды, улыбки, потому что видел их много раз.

— Давай пройдемся по стене, подышишь свежим воздухом и быстро уснешь, — предлагает Флок.

Он понял без слов.

— Бесполезно, — отвечает Эрен. — И тебе нельзя оставлять пост.

— Их больше года не было!

— Но они могут появиться в любой момент.

— Подождем мелкого и пойдем!

— Ты его всего на три года старше.

Флок смотрит непонимающе и немного обиженно. Эти три года разницы и боевой опыт кажутся ему такими существенными, создающими пропасть между ним и выпускниками кадетского корпуса.

— Я побуду тут с тобой, пока тебя не сменят, а потом спустимся ко мне, — говорит Эрен.

Флок вздрагивает, быстро моргает пару раз и замирает, пораженный. У него расширяются зрачки.

— Эрен, слушай… Я…

— Все нормально.

— Когда ты понял?

— Недавно.

Они стоят рядом друг с другом у перил и по очереди смотрят в подзорную трубу. Слушают шум волн, гладящих песок, любуются на все выше поднимающееся солнце.

Флок будто невзначай касается локтя Эрена своим и осторожно следит за реакцией.

— Ты же понимаешь, что у нас не может быть ничего серьезного? — спрашивает Эрен, глядя ему в глаза.

— Да, — поспешно отвечает Флок, — меня все устраивает.

Возвращается его напарник, засыпающий на ходу мальчик с застрявшими в волосах перьями. У него где-то на стене спрятана подушка, и он отправляется туда поспать во время обхода. Вместо обхода. Эрен открывает было рот, но Флок быстро сжимает его руку над локтем и шепчет:

— Не надо, я с ним сам разберусь. Он сейчас поди ничего не соображает.

Глаза у мальчика и точно совсем пустые, осоловелые.

Он садится на ящик, прижимается щекой к перилам и застывает, уставившись в одну точку.

— Надо сократить время дежурств, — решает Эрен.

— Да, дети не справляются, говорю же, — тихо произносит Флок.

У него светится лицо, он не может сдержать радостной улыбки.

Эрен щелкает пальцами перед сидящим мальчиком — тот никак не реагирует. Уснул с открытыми глазами.

— Нас голыми руками можно брать!

— Да ладно тебе, я же не сплю! О, пришли нас сменить!

Флок идет к лестнице поздороваться с друзьями, а Эрен отворачивается, чтобы следить за океаном. Он не знает никого из этих солдат, а они постоянно подходят к нему, заговаривают с ним, хотят чего-то. Они восхищаются им или боятся его, обожают или презирают, они все разные и одинаковые одновременно. Он не хочет знать никого из них. Не хочет привязываться.

Но Флока он уже знает.

Они спускаются в самый низ стены, во внутренние жилые помещения. Здесь пахнет яблоками — недавно им привезли двадцать ящиков яблок разных сортов, и на первое время их поставили в коридоре у комнат. Яблоки виднеются между досками — красные, розовые, желтые, зеленые с румяными бочками.

Флок берет несколько штук из ящика, проходя мимо.

В комнате Эрена повсюду висят карты. Копии тех, что они нашли на захваченных кораблях. Флок оглядывается с открытым ртом.

— Я бы не смог спать в такой военной обстановке, — признается он.

— У нас теперь постоянно военная обстановка, — отвечает Эрен.

— Надо хотя бы иногда отвлекаться!

Эрен обходит его и закрывает за ними дверь. Щелкает собачкой замка. Флок нервно облизывает губы и не глядя кладет яблоки на стол, прямо на ворох разбросанных там бумаг. Эрен протягивает к нему руку, осторожно гладит по щеке, и Флок порывисто прижимается к его ласкающей руке, словно не выдержав, сорвавшись. Он даже прикрывает глаза от удовольствия. Его так легко читать, он такой простой и понятный. Все вокруг простые и понятные, когда ты прожил так много жизней.

Эрен придвигается ближе, поднимает лицо Флока за подбородок, обводит пальцем губы. Потом целует — сначала один уголочек, потом второй, а после обводит кончиком языка по контуру. Флок дрожит, часто дышит, не знает, куда деть руки, и явно сгорает от неловкости.

Когда Эрен раздвигает его губы языком и скользит внутрь — Флока начинает колотить.

Они целуются, лаская друг друга языками, Флок — неуверенно и чутко, Эрен спокойно и расчетливо. Но его постепенно заводит реакция Флока: сбившееся дыхание, расширенные зрачки, легкий румянец, то, как он охотно позволяет делать с собой что угодно, не закрывается, напротив — даже подается навстречу.

Эрен без всякого предупреждения сжимает его между ног, но он даже не думает отстраниться, громко стонет и трется о руку Эрена. Флок сейчас готов ко всему.

Целуя его шею, Эрен расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке, и Флок бросается помогать, но только мешает, пальцы дрожат и не слушаются. Эрен мягко отводит их в сторону и просит немного подождать. Покрасневший еще сильнее, чем минуту назад, Флок закусывает губу и кивает, но как только они избавляются от рубашек, прижимается к голой груди Эрена, стараясь коснуться сосками его сосков. Это прикосновение прошивает Эрена насквозь. Он срывает с Флока остатки одежды: сам стягивает с него сапоги, двумя рывками ослабляет ремень, сдергивает штаны — и опрокидывает на кровать. Флок падает, ошеломленный, хватает ртом воздух. Он полностью обнажен, и у него стоит. Эрен опускается на кровать между его разведенными ногами, подхватывает их под колени и закидывает себе на плечи. Поднимает Флока так, что тот опирается только на лопатки, тело повисает над кроватью, только руки остаются лежать на ней.

— Что ты делаешь? — жалобно скулит Флок, его член подрагивает перед самым лицом Эрена, яйца поджимаются от возбуждения, он вот-вот кончит.

— Потерпи немного, — просит Эрен и целует его мошонку. Потом проводит по ней языком.

Флок кричит, бьется в его руках, возит пятками по спине Эрена. Кажется, даже плачет — глаза подозрительно поблескивают. И ему это безумно идет. Он словно создан для того, чтобы лежать с ногами, закинутыми другому парню на плечи, и плакать от избытка эмоций. Он прекрасен. Его так сильно хочется взять.

— Мне прекратить? — спрашивает Эрен, внимательно глядя Флоку в лицо.

— Нет, нет, не прекращай, пожалуйста, не останавливайся, не надо! — частит Флок умоляющим голосом. — Делай что хочешь, я согласен на все, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Эрен!.. Эрен!

Он словно не соображает, что говорит, из уголков глаз стекают на виски слезы, губы блестят от слюны, крылья носа раздуваются. И вдруг совершенно осознанным тоном Флок добавляет:

— Я так хочу тебя!

Теперь уже Эрен вздрагивает, он сам не ожидал от себя такой реакции. Он понимает, что тоже хочет Флока и затеял это не просто так, чтобы развеяться. Член болезненно ноет.

— Возьми меня, — просит Флок, нежно улыбаясь, и быстро смаргивает слезы. — Не бойся, я, знаешь, делал это с собой… Мне не будет больно.

— Чем? — спрашивает Эрен, и Флок смущается, пытается отвести взгляд.

Тогда Эрен наклоняется чуть вперед и берет его член в рот. Флок вскрикивает и дергается.

— Нет, Эрен, я же сейчас!.. Отпусти! Не надо! А-а-а!..

Он кончает прямо ему в горло, выплескивается струей и долго еще бьется в оргазменной судороге. Он кончает долго как девушка, и это круто заводит.

— Так чем? — снова спрашивает Эрен, утирая рот тыльной стороной ладони и опуская ноги Флока на постель.

— Спроси в следующий раз, — предлагает тот.

После оргазма он еще красивее: лицо пылает, глаза светятся ярче, он словно горит, такое горячее у него сейчас тело.

Эрен снимает штаны и придерживает член у основания, чуть пережимая, чтобы не кончить раньше времени. Флок следит за ним полуприкрытыми глазами, расслабленный и довольный. Но видно, что он потихоньку возвращается в боевой режим и скоро снова будет готов. Эрен терпеливо ждет, любуясь на него, гладит по груди и играет с сосками.

— Раз ты такой опытный, подготовь себя, — хрипло просит Эрен, и Флок с шумом выдыхает.

Он некоторое время не двигается, но потом все же медленно запускает руку между ног и поглаживает себя там. Эрен протягивает ему бутылек, который заранее присмотрел в кладовке. Флок смущенно кивает. Вытащив пробку, Эрен льет масло ему на пальцы и смотрит, как Флок запускает один внутрь себя, вводит все глубже, фаланга за фалангой, а потом вытягивает назад, закусив губу и сдерживая стоны. Скоро он добавляет второй палец и трахает себя чуть быстрее, чуть жестче. Разводит пальцы в стороны, и Эрен видит, как хорошо он раскрыт.

— Уже можно, — тут же говорит Флок, убирает руку и призывно разводит ноги пошире.

Он даже слегка приподнимает задницу над кроватью, так ему не терпится.

Эрен кладет руки ему на бедра, стоя на коленях между ними, и придерживает его.

— Тише, все хорошо. Не спеши, — просит он.

Убирает одну руку с бедра Флока и направляет в него член. Входит медленно и осторожно, не сводя глаз с его лица, отслеживая реакцию.

Флок чуть морщится и задерживает дыхание, ему явно немного больно, чем бы он там себя ни готовил до этого дня — принять член ему тяжело. Эрен терпеливо ждет, хотя сдерживаться так трудно.

Флок наконец выдыхает и расслабляется, позволяя войти полностью. Внутри у него жарко, он туго обхватывает член Эрена и весь пульсирует. Он обалденный и горячий, он сводит Эрена с ума. Его хочется трахать до умопомрачения, не останавливаясь.

И Эрен трахает его — сначала не торопясь, нежно, а потом все быстрее и быстрее, под конец уже вбиваясь резкими толчками. И Флок только стонет в ответ на это и просит еще.

— Еще, еще, Эрен! — выкрикивает он под ним, яростно подмахивая. — Жестче! Мне так хорошо, да, да!!!

Кончает Флок еще более бурно, чем в первый раз, бьется по кровати, содрогаясь от наслаждения. Эрен сжимает его член, поглаживая пальцем головку, и кончает сам, успев выйти из Флока за секунду до семяизвержения. Левой рукой додрачивать неудобно, но у него получается. Все ягодицы Флока забрызганы его спермой.

— Мне никогда не было так хорошо, — шепчет Флок ему в макушку, прямо в волосы, когда Эрен кладет голову ему на плечо. — Я по тебе с ума схожу просто, я так тебя хотел, и вот ты… Поверить не могу. Спасибо!

— Нашел за что благодарить, — отвечает Эрен. — Ты тоже потрясающий. Думаю, надо повторить.

— Несколько раз! — хмыкает Флок.

Он опускает руку Эрену на спину и рассеянно поглаживает по лопатке.

— Если тебе интересно, ты меня поразил, когда ползал по крыше с выбитыми зубами и залитым кровью лицом, цепляясь за ноги капитана, — сообщает Флок. — Вымаливая спасти Армина. Я тогда подумал, что если бы кто-то так боролся за мою жизнь — я был бы безумно счастлив. Ты очень сильный, Эрен, и никогда не отступаешь. Я тебя уважаю. И… ладно, потом скажу.

Флок безмятежно смеется.

— Я тебе пирог испеку, — говорит он с улыбкой. — Знаешь, какие я пироги пеку! С яблоками самое то получается. Возьмешь с собой!

— Спасибо тебе, — отвечает Эрен. — Конечно, возьму.

Они оба знают, что скоро он отправляется в неизвестность, в стан врага. Что увидеться снова получится не скоро, если вообще получится.

Но сейчас им обоим не хочется думать об этом.


End file.
